


Tytuł gorszego sortu, bo nie mam chwilowo pomysłu

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Destielowe fluffo-erotyki [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Laptop, M/M, Sex, igła z nitką
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wraca do bunkra, po kilku dniowym polowaniu. Na miejscu, czeka już na niego Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tytuł gorszego sortu, bo nie mam chwilowo pomysłu

**Author's Note:**

> Czas: Gdzieś pod koniec 9 sezonu (z tym, że są razem gdzieś od sezonu 5)  
> Miejsce: Bunkier ludzi pisma (Dom Winchesterów)
> 
>  
> 
> Nastały mroczne czasy.  
> Sesja znów nadeszła i zamiast licencjatu, wyszło to:

Drzwi bunkra otworzyły się z cichym zgrzytnięciem, a do środka wszedł Łowca.  
\- Hej! - Brunet nawet nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu swojego nowego laptopa.  
Dean, zszedł schodami w dół i zakradł się do niego cicho. - Powiedziałem Hej!  
Anioł aż podskoczył, kiedy poczuł lodowate ręce obejmujące go w talii i gorący, oddech łowcy tuż przy swoim uchu.  
\- Dean! Przestraszyłeś mnie. - Po tych kilku sekundach strachu, kiedy jego ciało automatycznie nastawiło się do walki, teraz czując znajomy dotyk, za którym tak się stęsknił przez tych kilka dni, wyraźnie się odprężył. - Kiedy wróciłeś?  
\- Wołałem Cię już z góry. Będę musiał poważnie porozmawiać z Sammy'm o tych prezentach, które od niego dostajesz.  
\- Przestań się wygłupiać! - Brunet cicho zamknął laptopa, wstał i objął Blondyna za szyję, wtulając twarz w jego bark. - Jak poszło? - Zapytał, oglądając dokładnie zadrapania na jego twarzy.  
Jakiś czas temu ustalili, że nie będzie go leczył, jeśli nie będzie takiej konieczności.  
\- Jak zwykle. Jestem niepokonany! - Po tych słowach Castiel westchną chicho i pacnął go w tył głowy.  
\- Gdzie Sam?  
\- Na randce z Crowleyem. - Widząc pytające spojrzenie dopowiedział po chwili – Szukają Abbadona.  
\- Jesteś głodny? Zrobiłem zakupy.  
\- Już widzę co chcę zjeść – złapał anioła i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, żeby go pocałować.  
\- Przestań się wydurniać! - Skarcił go, ale jednocześnie jego dłonie już wczepiły się z rozczochrane włosy łowcy i przyciągały go do siebie. - Idź jeść. Jestem teraz zajęty.  
Dean zrobił naburmuszoną minę, ale jego żołądek głośno przypomniał mu o sobie, więc grzecznie odmaszerował do kuchni zostawiając anioła z jego laptopem.

***

\- Ty mała, wstrętna...  
\- Z kim ty rozmawiasz? - Dean wszedł właśnie do sypialni i zobaczył bruneta z chęcią mordu na twarzy.  
Castiel siedział na szafce naprzeciwko łóżka i podejmował rozpaczliwe próby przewleczenia nitki przez igłę. Cały dzień oglądał w internecie instruktażowe filmiki, jak zaszyć dziurę w swojej ulubionej koszulce Led Zeppelin, którą dostał od Dean'a, ale nie wyglądało to nawet w połowie tak źle jak mu szło.  
\- Pomóc Ci?  
\- Poradzę sobie - warknął – w końcu zacznie mnie słuchać!  
\- To tym byłeś tak zaabsorbowany po południu? - Dean próbując stłumić śmiech podszedł do anioła i delikatnie śliniąc koniuszek nitki, i przewlekł ją sprawnie za pierwszym razem.  
\- JAK TO ZROBIŁEŚ?! - Brunet wrzasnął z niedowierzaniem podziwiając jak szybko i sprawnie blondyn zrobił to, z czym on się męczył prawie cały dzień.  
\- Cóż... mogę Ci to zademonstrować jeszcze raz... Mam sporą wprawę we wkładaniu. - Po tych słowach odłożył igłę i przyciągnął bruneta do siebie tak, że ten objął go w talii nogami.  
\- Musisz mnie tego nauczyć – Brunet szepnął mu do ucha, przy okazji całując je i schodząc wargami po jego szyi.  
\- Zaraz Ci to zademonstruję... - Dean sprawnie wsunął ręce pod koszulkę anioła tak, że jego dłonie swobodnie błądziły po jego nagim ciele. - Bardzo, bardzo dokładnie. - Po tych słowach, usłyszał cichy chichot i poczuł lekkie ugryzienie w ucho, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go podnieciło.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

Łowca chwycił go za pośladki i podniósł bruneta z szafki, zrzucając z niej przy okazji koszulkę. Przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że pobił swój własny rekord szybkości w dotarciu do łóżka z zamkniętymi oczami.  
Po chwili leżał już czując pod sobą rozpalone ciało anioła. Jego noga szybko powędrowała, pomiędzy rozchylone uda mężczyzny tak, że mógł teraz czuć dokładnie wbijającą się w jego uda erekcję bruneta.  
To działało na niego jak narkotyk. Nigdy nie pomyślał by, że przez te wszystkie lata za swoje największe osiągnięcie będzie uważał doprowadzanie ukochanego do takiego stanu za każdym razem. 

\- Jesteś pewny, że Sam dziś nie wróci? - Cas zapytał dysząc coraz głośniej, kiedy Dean próbował dobrać się do jego spodni.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że mnie to obchodzi? - Zachrypiał mu w odpowiedzi, skupiając całą uwagę na odpięciu tego cholernego zamka, który postanowił się właśnie zaciąć i go dręczyć.  
\- Po prostu je zsuń! - wysapał Anioł, coraz bardziej spragniony by poczuć kochanka. Uniósł biodra i czekał, aż ten go uwolni. 

Spodnie poleciały w kąt pokoju z prędkością światła. Kiedy łowca w końcu się ich pozbył, natychmiast wrócił na swoje miejsce, przyciskając anioła do łóżka. Jego dłoń znalazła już to czego szukała w bokserkach bruneta. Dręczyła go zaciskając się i poruszając powoli w górę i w dół na coraz twardszym członku.  
Jego usta błądziły po dobrze mu znanych miejscach, wywołując ciche pojękiwania uwięzionego pod nim mężczyzny. Przez te wszystkie lata odnalazł już wszystkie jego czułe punkty, jednak za każdym razem czuł coraz większą przyjemność ze sprawiania mu rozkoszy. 

Brunet sprawnie pozbył się swojej koszulki i próbował pozbyć się jej też z łowcy. Wsunął pod nią dłonie, przesuwając nimi i dokładnie badając każdy mięsień ukryty pod jego opaloną skórą. Kiedy jego dłoń dotarła do żeber łowcy, z ust blondyna wymknęło się ciche syknięcie bólu. 

\- Dean... - Anioł zdjął jego koszulkę i delikatnie zbadał opuchnięte żebro.  
\- To nic takiego... no dobrze. - Łowca zgodził się niechętnie widząc wzrok bruneta. 

Po chwili poczuł, jak z jego dłoni wypływa ciepłe światło i ból w jednej chwili zniknął. - Muszę Ci załatwić strój seksownej pielęgniarki. - Dean puścił do niego oczko.  
\- Teraz możesz skupić się na tym co ważne. - Po tych słowach blondyn mruknął głośno, czując jak dłoń anioła zaciska się na jego przyrodzeniu. - Ściągaj to! 

Po krótkiej chwili cała zbędna garderoba znalazła się na podłodze, a ich nagie ciała ocierały się o siebie w pościeli.  
Dean znaczył językiem ścieżkę wiodącą od ust kochanka, przez jego brzuch, aż jego usta odnalazły swoją nagrodę po tych kilku dniach rozłąki.  
Łowca przeciągnął po nim ustami, by po chwili wziąć go całego do ust.  
Przez pokój przemknął głośny jęk Anioła, który w tym samym momencie zacisnął z całej siły dłonie na prześcieradle.  
Jego jęki zlały się z cichymi pomrukiwaniami blondyna w jednym rytmie, kiedy ten połykał go raz po raz w coraz szybszym tempie.

\- D..Dean... - wysapał cicho i pociągnął go za włosy w górę, tuż przed tym jak doszedł, i biały płyn wystrzelił prosto na brzuch łowcy.  
Blondyn zatopił się w jego ustach w gorącym, długim pocałunku. Wystarczyło jedno błagalne spojrzenie i Cas przeturlał się na brzuch, by po chwili poczuć jak twardy członek kochanka napiera na jego wejście.  
Jego biodra wypięły się błagalnie, by po chwili przyjąć łowcę w całości.  
Ich jęki wypełniły pokój. Ich oddechy stawały się coraz szybsze i głośniejsze.  
Mieli wrażenie, że ich ciała unoszą się w powietrzu, a rozkosz nie ma końca, by po długiej chwili w jednym momencie ich ciała naprężyły się jednocześnie by po chwili opaść bezwolnie na łóżko.  
Anioł poczuł jak w jego środku rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, a wycieńczone ciało łowcy opadło na niego, przylegając do jego pleców. Po chwili zsunął się z niego i przytulając go od tyłu, okrył ich szczelnie kołdrą.  
Cas czuł delikatne pocałunki na swoim karku, kiedy delikatnie przeczesywał dłonią rozczochrane włosy blondyna.  
\- Kocham Cię – Usłyszał cichy, zachrypnięty szept przy swoim uchu.  
\- Ja Ciebie też - Odpowiedział, ale nie był pewny czy łowca to usłyszał, bo po chwili zaczną oddychać równomiernie zapadając w sen.


End file.
